With the development of internet technology, more and more merchants issue paper coupons or electronic coupons to stimulate consumption. The coupon is issued by a merchant and is a voucher of obtaining a corresponding service from the merchant. The coupon may include, but not limited to, a discount card, a discount ticket, a group-buying ticket and a token. A coupon corresponds to a unique code. When a consumer uses a coupon issued by a merchant, the coupon should be verified by the merchant. Coupon verification is the process of verifying validity of a coupon. After the coupon is successfully verified, the merchant provides a service corresponding to the coupon to the consumer. In the conventional technology, a coupon verification service is generally processed manually by a merchant. For example, when a consumer consumes with a coupon, a merchant manually records a code of the coupon with a pen and manually updates a state of the coupon, resulting in a low efficiency of processing a coupon verification service, a high possibility of mistakes due to negligence, and a poor flexibility and intelligence of coupon management.